


Worst Fear

by DivineRedhead



Series: The Girl Who Lived [24]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, Other - Freeform, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineRedhead/pseuds/DivineRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pencil, Micron 01</p><p>--</p><p>Voldemort was laughing, his ugly features twisted in gleeful triumph.</p><p>He could hear someone behind him sobbing, Hermione... or perhaps Ginny, but he wasn't certain.</p><p>Before he knew it, arms were grabbing him, pulling him, trying to hold him back.</p><p>"Hold him, Bill! Hold him!"</p><p>Someone was calling his name, but he could barely hear it over the screaming...</p><p>Screaming that was coming from him.</p><p>"Harri...HARRI... HAAAARRRRIIII....!!!"</p><p>--</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worst Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Pencil, Micron 01
> 
> \--
> 
> Voldemort was laughing, his ugly features twisted in gleeful triumph.
> 
> He could hear someone behind him sobbing, Hermione... or perhaps Ginny, but he wasn't certain.
> 
> Before he knew it, arms were grabbing him, pulling him, trying to hold him back.
> 
> "Hold him, Bill! Hold him!"
> 
> Someone was calling his name, but he could barely hear it over the screaming...
> 
> Screaming that was coming from him.
> 
> "Harri...HARRI... HAAAARRRRIIII....!!!"
> 
> \--


End file.
